ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Trek: The Fifth Element
Star Trek: The Fifth Element is a crossover film between Star Trek: The Original Series and The Fifth Element. Plot In 1914, aliens known as Mondoshawans arrive at an ancient Egyptian temple to collect, for safekeeping from World War I, the only weapon capable of defeating a Great Evil that appears every 5,000 years. The weapon consists of four stones, containing the essences of the four classical elements, and a sarcophagus containing a Fifth Element in the form of a human, which combines the power of the other four elements into a divine light capable of defeating the evil. The Mondoshawans promise their human contact, a priest from a secret order, that they will come back with the weapon in time to stop the Great Evil when it returns. In 2284, the crew of the USS Enterprise-A had recovered the USS Defiant from the Tholians. The Great Evil appears in deep space in the form of a giant ball of black fire, and destroys an attacking Earth spaceship and three Klingon K't'inga-class battle cruisers while the Enterprise watching. The Mondoshawans' current contact on Earth and Lieutenant Mera's caretaker, priest Vito Cornelius, informs the President of the Federated Territories of the history of the Great Evil and the weapon that can stop it. As the Mondoshawans return to Earth, they are ambushed by a Klingon B'rel-class Bird-of-Prey, commandeered by the Mangalores, a race hired by Ensign Annalee Call's boss and the industrialist Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg, who has been directed by the Great Evil (sending messages as “Mister Shadow”) to acquire the element stones. The Mondoshawans' spacecraft is destroyed, and the only "survivor" is a severed hand in a metal glove from the Fifth Element's sarcophagus that still contains some living cells. Scientists take it to a New York City laboratory and use it to reconstruct a powerful humanoid woman who takes the name Leeloo. Terrified of the unfamiliar surroundings, she breaks out of confinement and jumps off a high ledge, crashing into the flying taxicab of Korben Dallas, a former major in the special forces and a friend of Captain James T. Kirk. Dallas delivers Leeloo to Cornelius and his apprentice, David, whereupon it is revealed that she is the Fifth Element. Cornelius and Mera learn from her that the element stones were not on the Mondoshawans' ship, as they entrusted the stones to the alien Diva Plavalaguna, an opera singer. Zorg kills many of the Mangalores because of their failure to obtain the stones, but their surviving compatriots determine to seize the artifacts in revenge. Upon learning from the Mondoshawans that the stones are in Plavalaguna's possession, General Munro, Dallas' former superior, recommissions Dallas and orders him to travel undercover to the planet Fhloston to meet Plavalaguna on a luxury cruise; Dallas takes Leeloo with him. Meanwhile, Cornelius instructs David to prepare the temple designed to house the stones, then stows away on the space plane transporting Dallas to the cruise liner. Kirk hands command of the Enterprise to Mera as he and Ripley take a plane to Fhloston Paradise. Spock records the communication between the Great Evil and Zorg. Mera broadcasts the recording to President Lindberg, revealing that Zorg was working for the Great Evil. Acting Captain Mera fully aware of the Mangalores and Zorg. She promptly fires Commander Williams for poorly handling the situation and immediately promotes Yeoman Terry to the rank of commander, leaving her in charge of ambush. Plavalaguna is killed when the Mangalores attack the cruise ship, but Dallas succeeds in retrieving the stones from the Diva. The Enterprise, along with the Lexington, Excalibur, Hood and Potemkin, battles the three Mangalore Birds-of-Pray and two D7 class battle cruisers. Despite the Excalibur had been crippled, the Enterprise destroys three Mangalore ships and disables the other two. During his struggle with the Mangalores onboard the Bounty, Kirk kills their leader, rendering the remaining Mangalores unwilling to continue fighting. Meanwhile, Zorg searches for the Elements; he shoots and seriously wounds Leeloo, before finding a carrying case. Assuming the elements are inside, he takes the case and leaves behind a time bomb that causes the liner's occupants to evacuate. Zorg departs on his spacecraft with Mera orders the Enterprise to pursue, but discovers the case to be empty, so he returns to search for the Elements. He deactivates the bomb, but a dying Mangalore activates his own bomb, destroying the ship and killing Zorg, while Kirk, Ripley, Dallas, Cornelius, Leeloo, and talk-show host Ruby Rhod escape with the Elements aboard Zorg's spacecraft and return the Enterprise. Kirk promotes Call to lieutenant junior grade for her resignation as Zorg's assistant. The Enterprise and the Bounty return to the weapon chamber at the Egyptian temple as the Great Evil approaches. The group arranges the stones; but Leeloo has become disenchanted with humanity after having come to witness the brutality of war and violence and refuses to release the Divine Light. Mera denies Chekov's request to order the Earth to evacuate. Dallas confesses his love for Leeloo and kisses her. In response, Leeloo combines the power of the stones and releases the Divine Light, causing the Great Evil to become dormant as a new planet about the size of Mars in orbit between Earth and Mars. The Enterprise crew terraform a new planet into a Earth-like and name it Theia. Earth scientists assure President Lindberg that the Great Evil is dead. Korben and Leeloo are brought in by scientists and placed together in a healing tank to recuperate. When the President arrives and demands to see them one of the scientists informs him that "they need ... five more minutes", as Korben and Leeloo have begun consummating their love. Dallas is promoted to Captain and given command of the Enterprise-A from Spock. The Enterprise goes to warp as Korben speaks the "where no one has gone before" monologue. Log entries :"Captain's log, stardate 8447.1. We're had recovered the ''Defiant from the Tholians. The moment Lieutenant Mera have dreaded for 5,000 years. The Ultimate Evil have returned and wanted to destroy all life in the universe." :"''Acting Captain's Log, stardate 8447.6. Time to the end: 5 hours and 34 minutes. The ''Enterprise had arrived at the planet Fhloston and Captain Kirk and Major Dallas prepared to meet Diva Plavalaguna. She have the stones the Mondoshawans gave. We're waiting for Kirk to retrieve the stones after the concert." Cast *William Shatner as Admiral James T. Kirk *Leonard Nimoy as Captain Spock *DeForest Kelley as Commander Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy *Sigourney Weaver as Lieutenant Ellen Ripley Clone 8 *James Doohan as Commander Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *Nichelle Nichols as Commander Nyota Uhura *George Takei as Commander Hikaru Sulu *Walter Koenig as Commander Pavel Chekov *Leigh Lombardi as Lieutenant Mera *Winona Ryder as Ensign/Lieutenant Annalee Call *Majel Barrett as Nurse Christine Chapel *Grace Lee Whitney as Chief Janice Rand *Bruce Willis as Major/Captain Korben Dallas *Gary Oldman as Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg *Milla Jovovich as Leeloo Minaï Lekatariba-Laminaï-Tchaï Ekbat de Sebat *Ian Holm as Father Vito Cornelius *Chris Tucker as Ruby Rhod *Charlie Creed-Miles as David *Brion James as General Munro *Tricky as Right Arm *Tommy "Tiny" Lister Jr. as President Lindberg *Christopher Fairbank as Professor Mactilburgh *Lee Evans as Fog *John Bluthal as Professor Massimo Pacoli *Luke Perry as Billy Masterson *John Bennett as Priest *Kim Chan as Mr. Kim *John Neville as General Staedert *Al Matthews as General Tudor *Maïwenn Le Besco as Diva Plavalaguna Memorable quotes "''Hey, Mr. Spock! Captain Mera, the security guards has assembled, and we're ready to..." (Spock nerve pinches Mr. Williams) "You have failed Acting Captain Mera for the ''last time, Commander Williams." "''Yeoman Terry." "Yes, Mera." "Make ready to beam our troops in the hotel and secure the Diva's quarters so that nobody steals the stones. You are in command now, ''Commander Terry." "''Thank you, Captain Mera." : - Spock nerve pinches Mr. Williams for his failure, Mera promoted Terry to take his place as commander References Spock nerve pinches Commander Williams, played by Robin Williams, for his incompetence, Mera then appoints Yeoman Terry, played by Samantha Mathis, the new Commander on the spot is similar to Darth Vader Force chokes Admiral Kendal Ozzel to death for his incompetence, then appoints Captain Firmus Piett the new Admiral on the spot. Category:Star Trek Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films